Imperial Soldiers
This faction was gradually replaced by the very similar Imperial Guards in 1992-93. The Imperial Soldiers were a faction of the Pirates theme first released in 1989 along with the Pirates faction. In the LEGO Battles, the Imperials were the "good guy" faction to the Pirates, and were the protectors of the Carribean. They were led by Governor Broadside and Lt. de Martinet, and their only goal was to capture or kill Captain Redbeard and his crew. The Soldiers can be said to be based off of the French Navy and Marines of the colonial era with their blue uniforms and fleur-de-lis; the Soldiers' flag appears to be based on the flag of Quebec. The Soldiers faction was gradually supplanted by the very similar Imperial Guards in 1992-93, which had red flags and uniforms instead of the Soldiers' blue. The Guards' largest sets replaced their Soldiers' equivalents in 1992, but the older Soldiers' sets that continued in production for 1992 and 1993 were then considered part of the Guards faction in the catalog until their discontinuation at the end of 1993. It can be suggested that the Guards and Soldiers were not actually different factions, rather the Guards was just an update to the anti-pirates side. Details The Soldiers often found themselves outgunned and outsized on the open waters; their largest ship, the 6274 Caribbean Clipper, was only half the size of the 6285 Black Seas Barracuda. But their fortress, 6276 Eldorado Fortress, was an impregnable fort that could withstand any bombardment. They caught Bo'Sun Will during the "Golden Medallion" comic book, but the pirate managed to escape with the help of Captain Redbeard. The Soldiers fought for years with the Pirates, but no real winner was ever determined. under the management of Governor Broadside they protect the colony of Port Royal on the island of Sabatina Flag Their flag was a blue flag with a large white cross that divided it into four small blue fields at each of the corners with black fleurs-de-lis on them and with a crown and crossed cannons in the center. The small version was a blue flag with a white cross that has a black fleur-de-lis at its center. Uniforms All of the soldiers uniforms were blue jackets with crossed white belts on their chest. They also wore white pants. Most were armed with muskets, but higher ranking officers and troopers often carried swords and pistols. Characters * Governor Broadside: Governor of all of the Imperial Soldiers. He was most seen in El Dorado, and had a daughter, Camille. He wore a black hat called a bicorne with white trim, yellow epaulettes, and a regal jacket. * Lt. de Martinet: The second in command of the Imperial Soldiers. He was distinguished from the other soldiers by his brown beard(black mustache in comics). He also wore the yelow epaulettes of high rank, and carried a sword and pistol. * Camilla: Niece of Broadside, has a crush on Will (as portrayed in the comic book). * Soldiers: Also known as troopers, these are the main infantry force of the Soldiers faction. Their uniform consists of a high hat called a shako, red epaulettes, and a backpack. They were the guards of Eldorado Fortress and other land forts. * Imperial Soldier - Sailor: This elite branch of Imperial Soldiers were found on board naval vessels and wore the traditional uniform, red epaulettes, and wore a tricorne hat. Unlike regular troopers, marines did not carry a backpack. These were released in the first Soldiers set, 6274 Caribbean Clipper. Imperial Soldier - Sailor can also be built from regular troopers by removing the backpack and switching the shako with the Lieutenant's tricorne. * Governor Hacienda: Governor of Imperial Soldiers in 2015 release. Sets 2015 sets ;Other appearances * 6251 Pirate Mini Figures (1990), includes a trooper and Lt. de Martinet * 6270 Forbidden Island (1989), includes a locked up trooper * 6273 Rock Island Refuge (1991), includes a sailing boat with a trooper and Lt. de Martinet External Links and Sources * Classic Pirates * Wikipedia * Eurobricks Forum * A Guide to Pirates Mini-Figures Part I: Yo Ho, Ho Ho, A Pirate Fig for Me! by Talon Card * A Guide to Pirates Mini-Figures Part II: It's a Pirate World-We Just Live in it by TalonCard See also *Imperial Guards Category:Pirates Category:Themes Category:Themes introduced in 1989 Category:Discontinued Themes